The Fourth Lightwood
by Maggie96
Summary: Thanks for reading!


The Fourth Lightwood

Chapter One:

"Isabelle you really don't have to do anything for my birthday, age is just a number it doesn't matter." I protested as she handed me four bags filled with clothes.

"Yes I do, a celebration for your birthday because now you can go with us to hunt demons." She exclaimed flashing a smile.

I sighed and flopped on the bed and opened one bag. In this one there were two outfits. One was a black and white crop top with black leather pants. There was a pair of boots with a thin heel coming up to about three inches. There were rings and a pair of hoop earrings inside.

The second outfit was tight black top with ripped jeans. The shoes were black platform shoes.

"Izzy this stuff is perfect I love it!" I smile.

I pull a two-part dress out of the second bag it reaches just below my knees with the top meeting the bottom. Izzy paired this outfit with four-inch nude pumps to match the pink dress. The second dress was less party-ish it was plain white with thin frayed lines through it.

I opened the third and smallest bag; a pair of high-waisted shorts and a purple v-neck cut shirt.

"Oh, crap I forgot the box." she said pulling a foot-high box from under her bed. "It's full of my favorite makeup products." She handed the box to me.

"Isabelle this is all perfect how did you do this behind Alec's back?' I ask putting the makeup down and opening the biggest bag.

Shadow hunter gear.

There was the tough leather they wore and the belt for your weapons. She gave me a two-inch black heel to wear with it as well. And at the bottom there was something wrapped in paper.

I pulled the paper from the present and my mouth fell open.

A silver whip, the only difference was that mine had snakes on the ends. I picked up the whip and wound it around my wrist it grew into solid silver.

"Isabelle I love it!" I shout.

The door burst open and my brother, Alec walks in. "Mom and dad are home." He says. "I see Isabelle got you everything for your birthday, Dom." He says.

"Uh Alec your such a buzz kill." I say walking to the front of the institute to greet my parents.

"Hi mom, dad." I say smiling.

"Hi Dom." My mom says.

"We have something for you." My dad says.  
"What?" I ask.

"A bird, a Bald Eagle we thought you could use it." My dad exclaims pulling a large golden cage out.

"It's beautiful." I put my hand out to receive the cage.

"One thing though." He adds. "It can grow twenty times it size making it excellent for battle."

My jaw drops and I glance at the bird. "Good." I say and walk back to my room. I close my window and place the bird on my desk. I open the cage and quickly hang my new clothes in the closet and slam the doors shut.

…

"Dominique come out of your room, your lesson starts in a minute." Alec says.

I open my door and follow him through the hallways.

"Did mom and dad get you anything?" He asks.  
"Yeah." I respond. "An eagle that grows to an enormous size so I can ride it in battle."

"Cool." He says pushing open the doors. Alec grabs his seraph blade and gets another one.

"Alec I'm going to use this," I say holding my hand up.

"Whatever you say." He says hanging the blade-back up.

I step onto the mat and let the whip coil down my arm.

"One. Two. Three." He counts.

I flash the whip once and grab the blade and yank. Alec pulls up so my arm is stretched. I flick the whip back and flash it again hitting one of his legs. I pull and he falls to the floor. He jumps back up and swings the blade at me. I bend back and this time flash the whip so it is on his wrists and pull down. He staggers but jabs the blade at the whip sending it coiling back. I twirl the whip and flip backwards and flick the whip just so it could knock the blade out of his hand.

The blade clatters to the floor and I quickly pick it up.

"Your getting better but you need to be careful with that whip." He says. "Now try with a seraph blade." He exclaims taking a new blade off the shelf.

I groan but bring my blade to the ready. The lessons fly by one by one and the score is two to three.


End file.
